Second Life
by KujaWolf
Summary: Slow to start. This is about a boy with two lives, reality and the world of Halo 2 online that he prefers. But one day, the life in one world will dictate what happens in the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Life**

**a/n**I haven't really looked at other fanfics to do with Halo but I will do after I've published this. However I am aware that this story isn't your typical 'Master chief goes on holiday' fic. I wanted to look at the characters behind the people who play Halo, in other words, you and me. I hope you enjoy this alternative look of Halo fanfic.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Halo in anyway but I do aid in Bungie's efforts in world domination

He retreated behind a wall as his mechanical hands reloaded the next round of shells. As soon as the last shell clicked in to the barrel he moved away from his refuge behind the wall to neutralise enemy soldiers that pulsated as red dots on his radar. A pull of the trigger, a shell in the head, four more to go. He continued down the corridor as he spotted his next target who was fortunately unaware of his presence.

All around he could hear voices but Lonewolfwas not interested in them, he focused on the adrenaline that pumped through his veins and through the barrel of the shotgun as if it was extension of himself. Effortless, another soldier fell to the ground - three more to go. Lonewolfwas a lone warrior and this had its many advantages. This was obvious as he peered down through his visor at a room of soldiers battling it out between themselves. Without much thought he swung his arm, and then again, as two grenades were launched in to the room. A satisfying last kill as the room exploded in to a cloud of smoke and three bodies were rebounded off walls and flung out of doorways. An omniscient voice rewarded him with the medal of triple kill and the game ended.

Matt blinked at the television screen as the world of Halo 2 fell away from him and his shotgun fell from his hands. The results screen appeared abruptly and he could finally hear the voices of the other players. Some were congratulating others with foreign accents whilst others sat silent like him. Leaving the results screen Matt removed his headset and smiled to himself. Another first place. He didn't care about rankings but it good to be the best at least one thing, even if it was just for one match at one particular space in time. It didn't matter, he had earned it.

Matt crawled towards the router that rested on the carpet. His senses diverted to the TV again however, when the familiar chime of a friend request projected out of the speakers. Matt sighed as he pushed in the on/ off button on the router. The connection cut out and the TV screen emitted the friendly blue glow of the Halo 2 title screen.

'Matt!'

He didn't answer. He dreaded it every morning when his mother would summon him downstairs and tell him that-

'You're going to be late for school Matt! Get down here now!' The voice yelled out more desperately, disrupting his thoughts.

Scrambling across his bedroom floor, he pulled out wires and pressed in buttons as all the whirring and rushing of air ceased and all went silent. Matt didn't like it when it went quiet. He wanted to hear that his other reality was still alive and always there for him. Picking himself up from the floor, he looked himself once over in the mirror and ordered his body to move but he stopped short. His eyes had become fixed on the person that was gazing him back in the mirror. His light brown to blonde short hair stood scruffy on his head. The icy blue eyes traced the lines of his saddened lips and -. He stopped and turned away down the stairs. Picking up his bag he headed out the house and shut the door.

'Have a nice day Matt at –' his mum stopped abruptly. He's already gone she thought as she watched the door slam shut.

The bus rocked slightly as he stepped on and took his seat, alone as usual. Matt preferred it that way. It meant you didn't have to have pointless and uncomfortable conversations with strangers. Five minutes later the bus pulled up outside the school gates and Matt got off along with other school kids.

Walking up the school drive Matt started grumbling to himself. His jeans were dragging on the floor again and it was getting difficult to avoid stepping on the safety pins that were meant to be keeping them up. However, even this private time was interrupted by hands that were suddenly wrapping themselves around his arm. His arm tensed under his white t-shirt and the sudden anxiety.

'Hey Matt! Why did you go on the bus again?' whinged an overly feminine voice.

It was Emily. Matt didn't resist her attempts to swing on his arm, it would be futile. Matt just shrugged.

'I thought I agreed that we were going to walk to school together from now on. You know? So we could spend more time together,' she continued, her eyes pleading with Matt. But Matt's attention was else where. Just then, a beauty so captivating that no one had a choice but to fall victim to it had crossed his path but not his gaze. He watched the majestic beauty until she disappeared from view into the school. Helena was so beautiful and she had a personality to match it. Her long brown hair and grassy green eyes that glittered defiantly even in the weakest of lights. Her figure was petite and he craved to hold it against his chest.

But dreams only come true in stories and they would do in this case. However, there were three confounding factors that prevented his fairytale story from coming true. Firstly, it would be highly unlikely that a popular girl like Helena would ever regard Matt, the quiet boy in the class, as a potential boyfriend. Secondly, a major problem, she has a boyfriend. 'Pretty boy' Sam Daniels had already claimed her as his prize of being Chistleton's Secondary School most popular student, often referred to as 'big jerk' according to Matt. And even if Matt could stumble over these hurdles, there was a last problem that not even fairies and genies could solve. Helena hated Matt. As soon as she had gone out with Sam Daniels, she had been cold towards Matt and often she made this clear to him by confronting him. He didn't hate her in the slightest even despite her name calling and in effect virtual bullying. She was an angel to others and he didn't even know what he had done to upset her.

'Are you listening Matt?' Emily questioned in his ear, 'Matt!' His glassy stare shattered as he snapped back to bitter reality. 'You haven't said a word since you got here. But I suppose you never say anything anyway. Well, that doesn't matter. Let's go into school, I've got some….'

Matt switched off again. Emily could hold a conversation on her own quite well enough without him, he thought. There's no denying that she was a pretty girl, her always tamed blonde hair and her smiling blue eyes. For some reason she always hung around with him. He hardly said a word to her but if she was ok with it and could tolerate it, then Matt could see no problem with putting up with company and boundless energy.

'How'd you're game of Halo go this morning?' she asked as she tugged him down the corridor.

'It was good. I won most of my matches this morning,' he replied with a hint of enthusiasm.

'I knew you would talk to me if I said something about Halo,' she said with a sly grin. 'To be honest I don't know why you play that game but if it makes you happy, then I'm happy.

Matt smiled to himself out of embarrassment. She was right, it's sad that a game was one of the few things that made him happy. Matt looked up sharply as he heard Emily try to soften growls and sigh several times.

'What's wrong?' he asked concerned.

'I hate it how all the girls look at you Matt. They're like vultures, the second I'm away from you-'

'What do you care? It's not like we're going out or anything,' he interrupted. 'And anyway, they're not looking at me because they fancy me. They're just bitching about what a retard I am.'

'Matt, I don't understand you sometimes. Do you take notice of anything going on around you?'

Matt just smiled; it was an easy way to escape answering the question directly. Emily laughed at Matt's shyness and they continued walking to lessons.

Lonewolf loaded up the next clip in to his Battlerifle and walked out in to the open sands of Burial Mounds. Lonewolf's life belonged on this baron landscape. No one would cross his path and if they did, it would be a brief encounter. He winced as the sun shone in his eyes but this would do little to prevent him from slaying his foes. He was alone, but not afraid.

**a/n**thank you for making to the end of the first chapter. I'd really like to hear what you thought this style of Halo fanfic writing. I'm not even sure I like it. Thank you again,

KujaWolf

(Btw if anyone plays halo and would like a game with me, my gamertag is KujaWolf. I play a lot of custom games and extra players are always welcome.)


	2. Television rules the nation

**Chapter 2**

**Television rules the nation**

**A/n **thank you very much for your reviews for my last chapter. I can certainly say that it has encouraged me to continue this story and thank you for lovely comments.

The bulky elite clumsily ran across the first bridge and headed towards the second where the rocket launcher lay. Lonewolf crouched and waited for his moment to kill. It would be too easy for an amateur sniper to take the target out with two body shots, a bullet to the head would be the most efficient and effective death. The target continued along the second bridge and cautiously looked around before reaching down to grab the rocket launcher. Lonewolf's crosshair glowed red and he responded with a sharp tug of the trigger. A beautiful yet ultimately devastating beam of light projected itself from the end of the sniper rifle and across the valley towards the elite. As cleanly as it had cut through the air, the line of purple light penetrated the armour of the elite and ripped through the scull and out the other side. The wound left by the energy beam was too clean to leave blood but it was powerful enough to force the elite's lifeless body in to a cartwheel off the bridge. The rocket launcher lost from his limp claw-like hands found its home back on the bridge and rested as if it had never been touched.

Lonewolf pulled his visor away from the scope as the spinning body fell from view. He relaxed a little as he felt the adrenaline buzz through him. His hand shook with the thrill of rushing blood and his ears thudded to the beat of excitement. But something else was thudding, something that did not carry the same steady although fast pacing beat. He exchanged his sniper rifle for the SMG and crept in to the shadows. He cursed himself. The sniper rifle fire had given away his position and he had become too engrossed with the thrill of an impressive kill. He heard the stuttered noise of someone approaching across the sand. Lonewolf tugged at the pin to a grenade and with little effort he applied the appropriate force to his arm so that it would land at the intruder's feet, hopefully. The grenade exploded as a rush of sand flew in to the rubble area where Lonewolf hid. Taking his chances that the grenade had met its target, Lonewolf stood up and searched for the enemy. He was closer the he'd anticipated and had evidently escaped most of the explosion. However, it was equally obvious that shrapnel and rubble displaced from the explosion had found a target, and his mechanical body sparked highlighting vulnerability.

Despite not having killed the intruder, Lonewolf still had an easy kill on his hands. Grabbing the SMG with both hands, he snapped back the trigger and watched as bullets flew in to the armour of the wounded soldier. Half a round was adequate as the heavy body crashed in the sand, blood seeping though the bullet holes of the amour. Lonewolf ignored the body, grabbed his newly acquired SMG in his other hand and ran off in search of more enemies.

Lonewolf panted as he knelt in the sloped tunnel. He has suffered a few unavoidable deaths and had managed to get to the stage of only needing one more kill. His shields were done and didn't look as if they were going to repair themselves for a while. His only gun was empty and he was trapped. Voices were hounding around him. The lone soldier's heart quickened, he didn't want to go without a fight. Using the walls he pulled his bulky body upright. He winced under the effort as sweat bled down his face and clouded his visor. Between the clouds of mist, two Spartans ran up the tunnel towards him. He couldn't see their faces but he knew that they were grinning at him, the same grin he would give sometimes give when he fell upon easy prey.

'One more kill,' he breathed out to the oncoming soldiers.

They were close enough now. They're foolishness to underestimate a crippled warrior like himself would cost them dearly. With a grace uncharacteristic for his wounded condition he pulled the pin out of a grenade and dropped at his feet. The oncoming Spartans stumbled over themselves and tried to turn but it was too late. The confined space of the tunnel propelled the bodies of the two soldiers out of the entrance and in to the sun. Lonewolf was smashed against a wall as the force of the blast pushed his armour into his chest and killed him instantly. But it was a worthwhile sacrifice.

Matt put down the controller and ripped his headset away from his head. He could feel the sweat on his palms as he fumbled at the switches of the Xbox and the TV. It was over. It was getting tougher to battle alone. The opponents were more battle hardened an experienced than before. It didn't help that some had teamed up on him rather than killing each other. Matt summoned his body to relax and his heart beat raced blood through his body. Matt looked up at the clock above his TV. Eight thirty!

Why hadn't mum called me?

He was going to be late. The blond haired boy scrambled upright and leapt down the stairs. Forcing his feet in to his shoes, he picked up his bag and grabbed the door handle. Matt looked back over his shoulder back down the hallway.

Where is she? She isn't even going to say goodbye?

He sighed and left the house, clicking the door shut.

The needle-like finger of the clock hesitated momentarily and then snapped forward twinned with the screaming of the school bell. Matt leant forward from his slouching position, half on the chair, half on the floor. Before the bell had even died away, students had scooped their books up in their arms and were racing out of the door.

'Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?' he heard the smiling voice of Emily say.

'One sec,' he lazily replied not looking up from his desk but laboriously lifting himself out of his chair.

'Anyone would have thought that you love your lessons, you're always the last out,' she mocked. 'One day you'll talk at other time. You know, even when it's unnecessary to,' she continued, making eye contact.

'And what? End up like you and talk all the time even about trivial rubbish that needn't be said,' he replied sharply.

Before he could continue however, Emily's bag had conveniently shifted from her shoulder and in to her hand and was swung in to his side. Matt shielded himself with his arms, a grin cracked across his face.

'I suppose I deserved that,' he responded. She didn't answer and walked out the room.

'Emily-' He called panicked by her sudden departure. He paused. She had smiled as she had left the room.

She's just teasing me.

He joined in her infectious smile and chased her out of the room, her fast walk changing pace in to a strangled run down the congested corridor. Matt weaved in out the students, one hand out in front parting the waves and the second clutching on to his bag strap. Now and again his head would rise above the rest to see where the taunting schoolgirl was and each time his smile was refreshed as he met her grinning eyes, always mockingly looking back to see where he was. She was just a few metres ahead and Matt was convinced he had her but a paralysing pain shot through his shoulder as if he had hit a wall. His leading arm immediately snapped back to his body as the shock of the impact dropped his body to the floor. His vision went black and the switched to blurry as the floor collided with the back of his head. His body bounced once and then rested on the floor as he tried to regain a sense of reality.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' A snappy feminine voice mentally slapped him.

'No, what do you think _you're_ doing? I saw you move in front of him to knock him over you twisted bitch!' Emily equally snapped back, leaning over Matt. 'You ok?'

'Yeah, a bit of headache but I'm ok,' he replied, gladly accepting Emily's offer to help him up.

'I never. I didn't even see him. Maybe you and your little geek friend should stop playing kiss chase in the corridor,' the venomous voice interrupted.

Matt looked at the person who could store such a vicious voice. His heart sank; his eyes fell upon Helena's beautiful face despite the annoyance written across her face.

'He's not a geek,' she shouted back, by now the corridor empty apart from the quarrying girls and Matt.

'Of course he is. Everyone knows he'd rather sit indoors and play video games rather than go out with his friends, like you,' she added.

Emily's face twisted and reflected her rage, knowing the last comment was a personal attack. But before she could reply Helena continued her assault.

'Look, next time make sure that he stays out of my way. Maybe you should send him to the new gaming club for _geeks_. He'd feel right at home and that will keep him out of my way,' she finished with an overly false smile and walked away.

Emily watched the witch turn away, adding further insult to Emily's loss of words. If only she had a knife, she would make sure that it was placed firmly between Helena's shoulder blades. Emily knew she had to keep calm but it was unbearable. The rage inside of her was threatening to boil and spill over. She snapped.

'Bitch!'

The insult echoed down the corridor, chasing after Helena but she simply ignored it and continued walking. Emily cursed herself. It was immature of her to let her anger control her like that. She felt lower that Helena as her anger turned in on herself. A hand rested on her shoulder and her body relaxed under the warm weight.

'I'm sorry Emily I got you involved again. It's not fair that you should fight my battles.' You always do. 'I'm sorry,' Matt said, his voice soothing her explosive anger.

'It's ok Matt,' she replied looking at the floor. 'I just don't understand what you see in her. She hates you,' she replied, her voice tainted with guilt.

Matt joined her stare at the floor.

I don't know either.

'Come on, it's getting late,' Emily commented, her voice awake again. 'Despite Helena being a bitch, she does sometimes say something useful things.'

'Like what?'

'The gaming club of course!' she replied with excitement.

Matt frowned at her. What is she dragging me in to now?

'It will be fun. I mean, I don't want to play of course because I can't but I'm sure you'll find it interesting. You could make new friends,' she pleaded. 'You know geeks like you,' she laughed.

'Well, if you put it that way, why not?' he added, playing along.

'Alright! Let's go then,' she finished, as she grabbed his arm and dragged down the corridor to the computer rooms where it was no doubt being held.

Edging around the frame of the door to the computer room, Emily and Matt peered in. they were immediately bathed in the warm glow of computer and TV screens and Matt felt at home. The room was filled with boys in front of screens, seemingly hypnotised by the invisible flicker of the moving images. Matt recognised it straight away, they were playing Halo 2 on a system link up. That was no great surprise, it is the most popular game out at the moment.

'Why don't you go in?' Emily asked.

I want to Emily but I don't think I can. There's so many of them, I can see who I'm playing against. What if I'm not good enough? They'll laugh at me, I know they will.

'Well?' she asked again, still waiting for a reply.

'You can come in if you want,' a voice called from inside the room. 'We're playing team slayer and we need another player.'

Teams. Matt had never played teams before; he wanted to play alone, always alone.

'Erm, no, forget it,' Matt's words strangled. 'I'm sorry Emily, I've gotta go.' And with that he half ran down the corridor and out the front school doors.

Emily stared after him, her mouth ajar.

What was that about?

Maybe I should run after him?

No, I think he'd rather be just left alone.

You'll see him tomorrow, talk to him about it then.

Well, if he's not going to play, I might as well try.

'I'll be your other player then,' Emily said excitedly, slightly nervous, 'as long as you show me how to play.'

**A/n **yes, I know it could have been better but my influences to write come to me rarely so I have to grab any opportunity I can. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I don't think this story will really get going till next chapter. Well, thank you again and don't forget to add me your friend list if you fancy playing any custom games,

**KujaWolf**


End file.
